The present application relates to the field of securely connecting an electronic entity using a securely produced one-time password.
In the art of securely connecting to electronic assets, a hardware token is used to provide a user with a one-time password for allowing the user to securely connect or login onto an electronic asset.
The hardware token produces a one-time password by executing an encryption or hash algorithm on an on-token microprocessor. The algorithm takes a seed and a representation of the current time and produces a one-time password for a time period or a series of one-time passwords for the current and next few time periods. The one-time password is valid for a period of time after which the token must produce an additional one-time password for the next period.